Learning Curve
by StoatsandWeasels
Summary: Post-canon One-shot: Nighttime activities and internal musings of the newlywed couple.
Disclaimer: InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I have nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Take heed! Mature content ahead.**

 **If you're wondering why I remove explicit sexual content from other stories, but post this unedited...well, it's 'cause I don't want to lose my big stories (comments and such) if FF decides to bring down the hammer one day. This story...eh, not a big deal.**

 **Good day to you.**

 **-StoatsandWeasels**

* * *

They had been married for going on six months now, and those six months had been the best of InuYasha's life _by far_. Not that there was much to compare, but still...

Being as inexperienced as they were, there had been a steep learning curve in the bedroom, but InuYasha had always prided himself in being a fast learner. And as the old saying goes, 'practice makes perfect', and he was just certain that no one put in quite as many hours of practice as he and Kagome did. Sure, in the beginning he had taken a few elbows and knees in places he would rather not remember, but it was _so worth it_ to get to where they were now...

InuYasha straightened his back as he pulled Kagome's hips back against his, slowly sinking into her.

Oh, how he _loved_ this position.

It was his favorite, and it had nothing to do with the inu-youkai blood that ran through his veins, as much as Kagome liked to tease him about that. He just loved the view. The clear, unobstructed view of his cock gliding in and out of her with every thrust, glistening with her arousal. Seeing her perky little ass slap against his hips a she bucked into him, throwing off his rhythm and sending a jolt through him that was almost his undoing.

Watching her back arch and writhe beneath him as she moaned his name, her trembling arms reaching, fingers frantically clutching the blankets as if she were hanging on for dear life. It made him feel so powerful and so ridiculously weak at the same time. He never imagined he would ever know what this felt like. To be with a woman. To have someone love him enough to give her body to him so freely. For him to trust someone enough to give of himself so freely in return. To be so open and exposed went against his very nature.

Yet here he was, naked and unarmed, his back to the door, completely vulnerable...and he didn't even give a fuck.

How could he, when the only thing his mind could manage to focus on was the feel of her body's desperate attempt to pull him inside and never let him go? It had been difficult for him to accept, in the beginning, that it was okay for him to touch her; that he wasn't going to taint her with his perceived impurity and strip her of her spiritual powers. But in time she had helped him overcome those insecurities. She had loved them away with her body, and her hands, and her mouth. The things she did to him...they had been so much more than his wildest dreams had dared ever conjure up in those three years they had been separated. Some of the things she would do had surprised him, some even shocked him, but every one had been good. Really, _really_ _good_.

The chemistry between them was good too. Almost _too_ good, in InuYasha's opinion. It threatened his control, threatened to awaken something within him that he wasn't sure he could handle. Something he feared could destroy them both.

He watched as a droplet of sweat rolled up her spine and he chased it with his tongue, closing his eyes as he caught it between her shoulder blades. His brain vaguely registered that it didn't taste like normal sweat...it wasn't even salty. It was more...tangy...metallic. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear it tasted exactly like blood. He felt Kagome's hand gently squeezing his forearm.

"InuYasha," he heard her softly call out his name. "InuYasha, can you hear me?"

 _Hear her? Why wouldn't I be able to hear her?_

Suddenly he realized that the taste of blood in his mouth wasn't the only peculiar thing about his current situation. He also found himself feeling curiously sated, his still erect member pulsing intermittently inside her in the aftershocks of an orgasm he couldn't even remember having. _Did I pass out?_

Slowly he opened his eyes, it felt as though the lids were glued to his eyeballs. The first thing he realized upon regaining his bearings, was that the taste of blood wasn't quite so peculiar after all, seeing as how it _was_ blood. Kagome's blood, seeping from the shallow puncture wounds his fangs were inflicting upon the back of her neck.

He let out a hard gasp as he released her from his jaws. "Oh god... _shit!_ Kagome...I-I _bit_ you!" he said in shock as he backed away from her.

Kagome turned to face him, finding a look of pure terror on his face. "You didn't hurt me, InuYasha. It's fine," she said, crawling to him and placing her hand on his knee reassuringly.

"But...but you don't understand, I don't even _remember_ doing it," he said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him, brushing her hair over her shoulder to inspect the damage. "I must have blacked out or something. Did I say anything to you?"

She shook her head in the negative.

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked, somewhat scoldingly as he lifted his discarded undershirt and pressed it to her neck.

"Stop you?" she furrowed her brow. "I didn't even think of it, to be honest... I guess I thought you were just being kinky," she said with a light chuckle.

InuYasha huffed, struggling to find the amusement in the situation. " _Kinky_?" he repeated. "What the hell does that even _mean_?"

Kagome grinned. "Nothing. Nevermind," she said shaking her head.

"Kagome, this isn't a joke. I could have hurt you. I _did_ hurt you!" he said as he lifted the shirt to take another look at her wounds. They were superficial at worst, but it was clear that causing physical harm to her was, in InuYasha's eyes, an unforgivable sin, no matter how minor. "I could have _killed_ you."

" _Killed me_?" she said incredulously. "InuYasha, you're overreacting," she tried to reassure him as she climbed over his legs to sit in his lap, straddling his waist. "What do you think happened? Do you think you transformed?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. His skin felt cold and clammy against her and she could hear and feel the frenzied pounding of his heart against her cheek.

"I don't know...but I don't like it one bit," he said seriously.

"Well, it's not anything to be afraid of, InuYasha…" she said, running her hands up and down his back soothingly. "I know you would never hurt me."

" _Keh!_ " he scoffed. "I ain't afraid!" he said, coming off a little more pouty than he intended.

"Someone should probably tell your heart that then," she teased.

He sighed and leaned his head around her shoulder, letting out a little whine as he soothed the tiny punctures with his tongue. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"but...I...I'm...putting you in _danger_."

Kagome quickly pulled back from him and grabbed him under his jaw, forcing him to look at her. "You are not a danger to me, InuYasha. Don't _ever_ say that. Don't even think it," she said sternly.

"...but"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "No buts...there is no one in the world I trust more than you...besides, what's the alternative? Celibacy? I'd rather you rip me to shreds," she said with a coy smile before pressing her lips back to his, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Stupid," InuYasha said when they pulled apart.

" _You're_ stupid," she said before threading her fingers into his hair and kissing him more aggressively, making her motives clear.

InuYasha pulled away from her. "Kagome, stop that, you're bleeding," he argued, brushing his fingers over her neck.

"So?" she shrugged. "Since when has that ever stopped you before?" she asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, it's a little different when it's an _injury_ and _I'm_ the cause of it."

"Looks like I'll just have to make you forget, then…" she said before leaning into him and kissing and nipping her way across his shoulder, towards his throat.

"Kagome, stop," he said again, although this time he didn't make any move to actually stop her. "I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Oh _really_?" she said skeptically as she pointedly tightened her legs around his waist and pressed herself against his rapidly reviving erection. " _You_ may be able to lie to me, InuYasha, but _he_ never does," she giggled.

"He's an idiot," InuYasha argued weakly.

"He just knows what he wants," she said in a sultry tone as she rose up over him and slid down, allowing him to sink back inside her, still sufficiently wet from their previous encounter.

InuYasha let out an involuntary groan as his forehead fell against hers. "Kagome…"

"Shh…" she soothed as she slowly began to move over him. "Lie down," she said, pushing his shoulders down against the futon.

He gave her no resistance, compliantly lowering himself onto his back and sliding his hands down to her hips.

Kagome loved this position. It was her favorite, and not just because it gave her the control. In truth, she enjoyed being dominated just as much as she loved being in control, if not more so.

The reason she loved this position so much...well, she just really loved the view...

Watching his sinewy muscles jump and flex under his flesh, tanned without ever being touched by the sun. Seeing his face contort as he hissed and moaned in the pleasure that only she had ever given him, allowing himself to be open and vulnerable only for her.

He was a being so powerful he could destroy villages without breaking a sweat, and yet, here he was, reduced to jelly on the floor beneath her. All because of the things her body was making him feel, and the trust he had in her, and the love he felt for her.

She loved the way he groaned and panted as he lifted his head to her breasts, pressing kisses in the valley between them, or drawing a nipple into his mouth and teasing mercilessly with his tongue. The feel of his strong, calloused hands gliding over her back, or twisting into her hair, or sneaking down to that little nub just above where they were joined.

He'd buck his hips up into her to let her know he needed more, and she was always happy to oblige. Increasing her speed, or clutching him tighter with her inner muscles, or both. Usually both. Bouncing and clenching and milking him until the only decipherable word that crossed his lips was her name.

"Is it good?" Kagome asked between panting breaths, her voice jarring with her movements.

InuYasha's lack of an answer was just the answer she had hoped for. It was really more of a rhetorical question, anyway. She felt his body tense and his knees draw up behind her as he pulled her hips down to his, driving himself as deeply as he could as he came inside her; choking out the broken syllables of her name, combined with some unintelligible noises that all meant that same thing: _That it was good_.

Kagome lowered her chest down to his, relaxing against him and planting several soft kisses along his jawline before nuzzling her face against his throat and letting out a contented sigh.

"You better not be falling asleep, woman," InuYasha said, having regained his composure, his ability to breath, and his capacity for semi-intelligent thought.

"And why is that?" she mumbled against his skin.

"'Cause I ain't done with you yet," he answered, and she let out a little squeak as he grabbed her around the waist and swiftly dragged her up his chest to straddle his face.

He wasted no time getting to work, burying his face in her dripping wet folds, licking and sucking without reservation, almost instantly sending her over the edge on which she'd already been teetering. He plunged his tongue inside her as she came, relishing in the feel of her feminine muscles pulsing around it, and the taste of her pure essence combined with his. Her back arched forward as she planted her palms firmly on the floor in front of her and let out a scream that would no doubt have the neighbors talking come morning.

He didn't really give a fuck what they thought, though. Most of the village seemed to accept the arrangement—having a village miko that was married to a hanyou. Although, he figured most of them would prefer to pretend they didn't fuck each other. They probably wouldn't be nearly as keen on the idea if they gave too much thought to the sweet little innocent miko riding the hanyou's face. If his mouth wasn't preoccupied at the moment he would chuckle at the thought.

Kagome crawled off of him, rolling down onto the plank floor and flopping onto her back with a thud as she burst into a fit of giggles.

InuYasha rolled over onto his stomach and propped his chin on his elbows, watching his wife with amusement and confusion. "What are you giggling about?" he said with a chuckle.

"Just thinking of something funny," she said.

"Which is?"

"We're probably gonna be the talk of the town tomorrow," she said, still struggling to control her laughter.

"We're already the talk of the town, even without your loud mouth."

"Hey!" Kagome said, feigning offence. "You know you love my loud mouth."

"I think you love mine even more," he said, with a smirk that faded as soon as the memory of the night's previous events came flooding back to him. "Come here," he said, suddenly taking on a serious tone.

Kagome obeyed, crawling her way back over to the futon and curling up beside him with her back to his chest.

InuYasha brushed the hair away from her neck and took another look at the four little dots that marred her perfect flesh. Kagome felt his warm breath against her neck as he let out a sigh.

"Still thinking about that, huh?" she asked him.

"Yeah...Kagome, what if…"

"Stop," she cut him off sternly and she rolled over to face him.

"But, what if…"

"Stop," she said again, her tone softer, but no less stern. "InuYasha, I _trust_ you. No matter what happens, you are _you,_ and I know you'd never hurt me. Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Of course I trust you," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Then you need to trust yourself like I trust you," she said, snuggling into him and taking comfort in his warmth. "Now, let's go to sleep."

"Kiss me first," he said as he leaned down and nudged her forehead with his nose.

She turned her head up toward him and pressed her lips against his in a slow and tender kiss.

"I trust you," he told her as they pulled apart.

"I love you," was her response.

"I love you, too," he replied as she snuggled back into his arms and they fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
